His Slave for a Day
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: With the Grand Games over, the two teams decides who won their bet. Whichever team wins gets the loser team as their slave for a day; until the large hand hit midnight. One of them has different plans for his slave though. Fem!NatsuxGajeel Lemon


"It's been the elephant in the room since the grand magic tournament, but now we have to decide once and for all if Team A or Team B is stronger," Master stated as he walked between the two groups of mages. Each of them smirked and acted smug at their strength. Natsa jumped up and pounded her fists together. Fire sparked between the two.

Team A was Natsa, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Elfman. Team B was Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel and Cana; the last member, Jellal wasn't within the guild. This made the teams uneven so Happy was forced on Team B for now. He was standing on the ground; trying to look as mighty as the others on his team by crossing his arms and wearing a proud smile on his face.

"We will settle this important matter on...ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" He declared.

"I will do it! I'm all fired up!" Natsa stated quickly.

"No way. You will just lose," Gray muttered.

Erza took a step forward, "I will go." The two didn't argue with that. Not when she sent a deadly glare at them. She removed her glove and stood in the middle of the room; right in front of Master. Laxus left his group and went to the middle to meet her.

"Ready?" Master questioned. The two nodded. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Their hands shook fiercely up and down until they settled on one item. Laxus choose rock. Erza chose scissors. Her hand limped and her eyes widen. "TEAM B WINS!"

"I-I lost..." uttered Erza.

"Dammit!" groaned Natsa. She wanted Laxus to be her butler for the day. Or have Gajeel rub her feet. But now she was the slave to one of them.

"Now Team A will be Team B's slaves for the day. Just don't do anything too rash!" Master smiled. This was certainly be fun to watch the two groups; as long as the two didn't kill each other, he would allow anything to go.

"I get...Natsa," Gajeel uttered first. The pink haired girl fell onto the ground. Gajeel smiled and dragged her away into the back room. "Come on, maid."

Mirajane tilted her head to the side. Her eyelids closed and she wore a friendly smile, "I chose Erza~!" The red haired's jaw dropped. She could already imagine what the sliver haired would do to her.

"Uh...Natsa...Oh, then I will pick...Lucy!" Happy stated. He was about to pick his partner, to make her do embarrassing stuff, but the Iron Dragon Slayer already did. "I need someone to feed me my fish~!" Lucy moaned; why must a cat pick her out of all people? At least the other two didn't pick her; like Mirajane.

"Juvia will pick G-Gray-sama~!"

Gray's head dropped. "I should have known..."

Laxus and Cana were the only one who hasn't chosen, and only two were left. Wendy shivered as she stood next to Elfman. But with one sentence, she looked up, "Little girl, Wendy, I got you for the day."

"Uh..." she started. Her cheeks flushed.

"Let's go...shopping." Wendy's face paled.

Laxus smirked as he stood over the large man. "Go get me some bread." He pointed to the door and Elfman obeyed. He wouldn't be a man if he didn't applied.

Gajeel opened a door and pulled out a maid outfit. "Here, put this on."

"What?!"

"I said put this on, Pinky."

Natsa narrowed her eyebrows at the Iron Dragon Slayer and grabbed the outfit from his hands. She went into the closet and quickly undressed; even though Gajeel could still see from the outside. A small creak and holes were in the door that allowed him to see her body. Once she was finished dressing, she opened the closet door.

"So you are a girl." The man taunted before turning away. Natsa was wearing a maid costume that would only be found in Mirajane's closest. "Better than nothing." The skirt ended right after her underwear line. The top barely covered her midsection. Her belly button was uncovered, as was her large b***.

"Then you should try it!" she argued. She moved behind him as he went back to the Guild Hall. Each movement caused the lace over her b*** to move and shift along her soft skin.

"Not really my type," he replied back with a smirk. He sat down at a table and motioned the girl to set across from him. He lifted his feet to the table. "Rub my feet."

The girl stared at the large feet. It was larger than her hand. Each toe wriggled under her grasp as she tried rubbing it. She hated this. A frown appeared on her face as she stared into the distance; hoping that it would take her off the task at hand. She saw Lucy feeding Happy a fish; rotating it as he took each bite. Gray didn't have it any better. Juvia's wet form shifted around him as she tried flirting with him.

"Don't forget the other one," motioned Gajeel. He pulled off his other shoe.

"As if I could..." moaned the pink haired. Her finger touched against one of his piercing around his ankle, and he grinned. She awkwardly tried not to touch that place again. It was too much for her to see him smiling like an idiot. Her hands went to his toes and with a troublesome grin, she popped each and every one as quickly as she could.

His feet yanked back and he fell out of his chair. Black Steel was not expecting that; not at all. "Friggin' wench!" He stood up and glared at her.

"Sorry." Her lip was lifted over her upper lip as if she was pouting. "Do you need a baba?" She asked.

"I don't need a friggin' bottle!"

"Just a suggestion," she shrugged her shoulders.

Gajeel sighed and took a large breath. He only had till midnight as the Pinky is his maid and he rather not waste it on fighting with her; even though he wanted to.

"Go get me some iron." Gajeel said and pointed to the top shelf

Natsa glared at the Iron Slayer. She grunted as she stood up from her seat. Her skirt swayed with the movement; allowing Gajeel to get a whole shot of her lustrous a**. As she walked forward, her butt cheeks moved. He licked his lips at the view. She walked to the bar and moaned; no one was attending the bar since Mira was torturing Erza with her ropes.

There was a ladder attached to the shelf. Wheels were on the ground that enabled it to be scoot to one side to the other, so she rolled it over to the left where the iron was. Her feet stepped on the bottom of the ladder and she climbed up. Her ass shook with each movement. By the time she was over the counter, her p*** were showing.

Pink laced thong.

Gajeel smirked and even some others started to noticed. Their blood dripped onto the ground that sprain from their noses. The sting that held her blouse up started to slip down. "Pinky! Also grab that scrap metal to the right!"

She groaned and grabbed the sharp pieces of metal next to the iron. The sleeve started slipping down allowing a full view of her large b***. The black haired gave a smug look and lifted his legs above the table; resting back.

He was enjoying this way more than he thought he would. Natsa mistook her footing and fell down the wooden stairs. Landing with her bottom stuck into the air where her pink thongs were showed to everyone in the guild. The pinky grunted and got back onto her feet. She looked around the room, "What happened?" Most guys had nosebleeds as if a disease spread.

"Someone just flashed them," he uttered.

Natsa glanced over to where Mira and Erza were. "Oh," she nodded and handed him his metal. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. The girl was so close to killing him and gets this all over with, but there was still time on the clock.

She was still his slave until that long leg clicked on the twelve.

Gajeel gotten up from his seat once he was finished. The girl followed him. He placed his arm around her shoulder but once they gotten to the door, it slipped down to her bottom; squeezing her cheek.

Natsa roughly turned around and glared at the man. "If you just wanted a fight, then just say so!"

The black haired chuckled, "If I wanted a fight, then I wouldn't have went outside."

Gajeel turned on his light and the two walked inside of his house. Natsa moaned. All she needed to do was clean his house; which should take her till midnight. At least it wasn't as dirty as hers. Even Happy and Lucy could keep it clean.

The house was only one room. Bed in the corner, kitchen next to it; and the bathroom was outside. The girl sighed and walked through the piles of assorted items. Pantherlilly wasn't around, he was at the guild with Happy; making Lucy feed them.

Something grabbed her arm and lunged at her to the bed. It happened so quickly that she yelped. Natsa gave a helpful of surprise as someone pinned her arms above her and placed their knee in between her thighs. "W-Wha-"

"Relax, Pinky." Gajeel chuckled with a big toothy grin on his face. His face was less than an inch away from her face, making his hot breath tickle her skin.

Natsa's heart was hammering against her chest and her cheeks were red from this position they were in. "G-Gajeel! What the hell do yo-" She was cut off by the sound of something metal clicking above her. She instantly looked up and gasped as she saw a thick chain that tied her to the bed.

Gajeel saw that her top has moved down a bit as she looked up. He smirked as he could almost see her nipples. He enjoyed the surprise in her face when he suddenly groped one of her breast. "Master said that you guys we're our slaves until midnight. Luckily, he didn't say want kind of slave you guys are." He said as he began fondling her breast.

"Y-You bastard!" She struggled under him, but that only made his knee ride up her thighs higher until it touched her center. She had to keep her mouth shut to not make a lustful sound from his actions. The way he was squeezing her breast so roughly and aggressively was sure to leave behind hand prints on her smooth skin.

"These are very nice. Who would have thought that such an annoying Pinky could have such nice boobs." He tears off the small top covering her breast form his view; it ripped off with little trouble.

Natsa's face went even redder at her exposed skin. "W-Wait..." Natsa glanced up and tried to break the cuffs; once again, it failed. She never felt so hopeless before. And to make matters worse it's in front of this jerk.

"Just give it up. I know you like this. Enjoy it while today lasts..." He said before he leaned down to take a pink nipple into his mouth and suck on it. His tongue swirled around the nipple as his mouth sucked the surrounding skin.

"Ah!" Despite her obvious dislike to this, her body was reacting to his touch. Her body began to heat up from each of his actions.

Gajeel smirked as his tongue swirled around the now erect nipple. He pulled away from it and began to nibble lightly on the other one. His hands moved to remove her clothes until she was only in her now wet thongs. The pink silk had a wet patch, causing him to smirk at the pinky.

"G-Gajeel, is thi-"

"Let me stop you right there, Pinky. From now on, you will refer to me as 'Master' or 'Master Gajeel'." He chuckled.

Natsa glared at him with flushed cheeks. "Why the hell wou-" Her voice was cut short by Gajeel's lips crashing against hers. Her eyes widened for a moment in complete shock, but eventually closed to kiss back.

Their mouths moved together in perfect sink. They would only break away for barely a second to catch a little bit of air. Gajeel began to suck and bite her lower lip hard until her mouth open, letting his long tongue in to explore her mouth with hunger.

At some point Natsa moaned during the kissing and relaxed her once tensed body.

Gajeel took this as his chance to push the boundaries further. His hands slowly moved further down her body. He slipped his hand inside her panties and insisted one finger inside of her.

Natsa yelped in surprise, but did not try to push him away.

Gajeel pulled away from the long and abusive kiss to smirk at her. His crimson eyes had a hungry and lustful look in them.

Her face was red as a tomato, her lips swollen bruised and sore from his brutal behavior, a small trail of saliva on the side of her mouth but what really caught Gajeel's attention was the look of lust and need in her eyes.

Gajeel chuckled before he leaned down again and began to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, leaving behind bite marks on the delicate skin while he inserted and second finger inside of her. He began to pump his finger into her roughly and with a fast pace.

"Ah! Ah!" Natsa closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Gajeel could feel his member hardened to the point where his pants were unbearably uncomfortable. He grunted in frustration and stripped himself. He ripped Natsa's panties off of her, tearing it to shreds.

Natsa looked at him a bit hesitantly. Her eyes roamed to his member and she swallowed. It was defiantly bigger than she ever would have thought. It was better than some members in the guild; like a certain stripper who loved to show off his nude body.

"Like what you see?" Gajeel chuckled amusingly.

Natsa blushed harder and looked away. "N-No!"

Gajeel laughed. "Well, you will like what you will feel soon enough. Though, I'm guessing you're a virgin, so this will hurt at first." He said before his hands separated her legs as far as they could go.

"W-What will hurt?" Natsa began to panic. She wasn't one to mind pain, but this was a different matter completely. It wasn't just another scar or scratch.

"Just relax, Pinky." He settled in between her, "The more you tense, the worst it gets." Natsa stiffed once he uttered that, but he pinched her thigh, "Relax." She gulped and obeyed. Her body loosens and she closed her eyes. Her breath began to calm down.

He hissed at the warmth radiant form her entrance as he placed his tip there. Gajeel deiced to make this painful expertise for her quick, so he slammed in and broke her hymen. No one ever say he was going in soft.

Natsa yelled in pain. She felt something rip inside of her and she could feel how Gajeel was searching her virgin walls to their limit. Blood streamed from in between her legs. Her face groaned in pain. She could not fight back like she could in fights with her enemies, she could only stay in place; cuffed to this bed. And under Gajeel's control.

"Damn, you're so fucking tight!" Gajeel growled lowly. He wanted so badly to keep slamming into her, but that would end up hurting her more. He instead began to make slow easy strokes to get her used to it.

Natsa could still feel some pain as he moved gently. She stayed in pain for a few minutes more until it had completely numbed and now the pain turned to pleasure.

She bucked her hips and stared at him with expectation in her eyes.

Gajeel understood the message and smirked. He grabbed her hips and picked up the pace. He began to give strong, fast and hard strokes inside of her.

Natsa wrapped her legs around his waist and gave a long moan of pleasure.

Gajeel kept thrusting until he finally found her sweet spot that made her yelp rather than moan. He paused and smirked bigger. He slammed against her sweet spot over and over again with slow but hard thrust.

"Ah! Gajeel! More!"

Gajeel chuckled through his harsh breathing and picked up the pace again. He had never felt so good before. Her walls squeezing his member so tightly that it made him want to ravish her until she couldn't walk anymore.

Natsa screamed as her first orgasm came. Her legs tightened their hold on Gajeel and her head tipped back into the mattress.

Gajeel gave wild and uncontrollable thrusts as he felt his orgasm take over him. He hissed through his teeth as he came inside of her, filling her with his hot seed.

He felt himself grow soft inside of her and pulled away. His member covered in her blood and juices while a small stream of cum and blood stained her thighs.

Their breathings and bodies clammed down after the aftermath of their orgasms. The two lay in the bed, unable to move an inch. Natsa's body ached, but her energy was lost. She could only stay in the body next to Gajeel's body heat. The metal surrounding her hands disappeared, and they fell to her side.

The clock covered by dirty clothes ticked on the large twelve. A soft sound that only dragon slayers could hear. The pinky's hand raised, and hit the Iron Dragon Slayer on the head before she fell asleep by turning onto her side.

Gajeel could only smirk and move the covers above them. This wasn't going to be a day he going to forget soon. Not when the pinky's scent covered his bed sheets, as did her juices. The moonlight outside covered her body. He never noticed her curves before. There were a lot of things he never noticed about the pink haired; not until tonight at least.

He had a full view of that.

**This…was my first M-rated fic, and I must said, if it wasn't for HYPERASSGIRL5, then yeah…it wouldn't have even been made. And thanks to KarouUchiha for looking over it as well. This first was going to be an extra to Lasting Flowers, but I could never get myself to write it. ****Thanks for reading, and leave some feedback~!**


End file.
